The present invention relates to containers and more particularly to polygon-shaped containers, such as Gaylord containers, made from normally rigid boards, such as Kraft linerboards laminated together up to approximately 400 thousands of an inch thick and having a capacity of up to 1,000 pounds or more.
Gaylord containers have been known and used for years to ship large quantities of material, 1,000 pounds or more. The Gaylord containers in the past have been made from corrugated paperboard, or cardboard. Corrugated cardboard containers are relatively weak and can be easily punched through by sharp objects.
If polygon-shaped containers, including Gaylord containers, could be made from normally rigid boards, such as several sheets of Kraft linerboard laminated together to a thickness of approximately 400 thousands of an inch, the containers would be such stronger and could not be punched through by sharp objects.
The problem with using the normally rigid boards, such as laminated Kraft linerboard mentioned above, is how do you bend such a board to make the polygon-shaped container without breaking the board at a bend.